


Peppermint

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Bonding, Fluff, Host is trying his best, How Do I Tag, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: A cold day is wrapping up at the manor, and Wilford makes a special treat for everyone to warm up. The Host is still recovering and wary of the others, but he's willing to join them if there's a treat to lure him out.
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Peppermint

Wilford hummed to himself as he worked in the kitchen. It had been snowing most of the day, and as night fell, it was likely that it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. So, in order to lift spirits around the manor and bring all the Egos together, he decided to make his recipe for Peppermint Hot Chocolate.

He knew that Dark, the twins, King, and Dr. Iplier were in the living area, but he wasn’t sure about where the “newest” Ego was. He had been the Author at one point, but after an incident, Dr. Iplier had brought the man to the manor and claimed that he no longer wanted to be called that; the man had eventually told them to call him The Host, and they were all slowly getting used to the change, though they were still wary of the man. Because he wasn’t sure if Host would be joining them, Wil decided to play it safe and make enough for all seven of them.

Wil was just finishing pouring the hot chocolate into the mugs he had pulled out, smiling at the smell that filled the kitchen when he heard a set of hesitant footsteps entering the kitchen. He turned to find Host standing there, wearing a set of grey slippers, blue pajama pants, and a white T-shirt that was far too big on him, picking at the bandages over his eyes with his head bowed a bit.

“Something smells good out here…” Host mumbled, staying by the doorway that lead to the hall.

“Host! You’re just in time,” Wilford greeted, smiling. “I made peppermint hot chocolate for everyone, why don’t you come join us?” As he spoke, Wil took a handful of peppermint sticks out of a box, putting one into each of the mugs of hot chocolate.

“That sounds nice… The Host, er, I would like that, very much,” the blind man replied.

“Come grab a mug, then,” Wilford invited, setting one of the mugs on the kitchen island, letting the bottom click against the surface. Once he saw that the Host was holding the warm mug in his hands, Wil turned to the counter and set the other mugs on a tray, picking it up and starting to head to the living area with the Host following behind him.

Wil entered the living area and handed out the mugs of hot chocolate to each of the Egos there, before settling beside Dark, smiling when the demon leaned against his shoulder, warming his hands on his mug. Meanwhile, Host had stopped at the doorway, unsure of whether or not he wanted to enter the space. Despite the relative success of the story he had told the twins and King a few days ago, he still wasn’t completely comfortable around the other Egos.

“Host!” Dr. Iplier called out, spotting the other Ego standing just outside the room. “Come sit down, we were just about to put on a movie,” he urged, hoping to lure the other man into spending a bit of time around himself and the others.

With a moment of hesitation, Host slowly entered the room, finding his way towards Dr. Iplier, following the man’s voice as he went, and sitting down beside him on one of the couches. He couldn’t help but smile as the scent of peppermint filled the air, and the sound of some holiday movie starting on the TV. As he took a sip of his hot chocolate, he let out a quiet sigh; he hadn’t had anything with peppermint in quite some time. As he listened to the other Egos occasionally crack a joke at the expense of the movie they were watching, and otherwise chat with one another, he decided that maybe being around them wasn’t so bad,  _ especially  _ if peppermint was involved.


End file.
